User talk:Gleefan13
redo Dude I just posted what they look like in Vilgax Attacks whats so bad about that?Benisawesome 17:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:episode the episode in which Ben get a cold in the original series is Side Effects‎--Linkdarkside 21:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) no its fine im not mad anymore--Benisawesome 19:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) hotter thing i like charmcaster123host 05:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:big chills offspring no wikias are supposed to be a encyclopedia and database of it content, and i do believe that kids that age would probably be to Young to use the internet or to visit sites like wikias.--Linkdarkside 23:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) No Problem It's ok I would've done the same thing if I were you. Mr Rath 00:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey you there I have a new poll on my blog. You should check it out--Kevinlevin13 15:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Linkdarkside It's because he watched every episode and watched it when it was first created. Mr Rath 20:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help yur user page is your home page.--Linkdarkside 17:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:rude yeah ,i just read it,if he does that again ,i just block the user --Linkdarkside 15:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Message You or cool aswell and i'm glad to meet you. Wiki I need people to edit. Could you help? Mr Rath 21:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) HUH? What are you talking about? I mean all of my friends think im funny but what are you refferring to--Kevinlevin13 00:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) help Thanks for the tips. This problem is so annoying! I'll try them out.Thanks--Benisawesome 11:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:wow I don't remember, but probably alot because before I started editing here, there was alot of articles that weren't edited nicely and aren't organized as well as other wikis and I don't want one of my favorite series' wiki to be like that and thanks for noticing :D. --Renzo493 14:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Excuse Me!!!!???? I wasn't gettibg defensive, i was just asking in which way di you think i'm funny. People don't just go up to people and say"ha you're so funny" they have to have a reason for saying that. Yeesh!--Kevinlevin13 14:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Come On! Don't be like that, man. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean. I was just trying to figure out why you think I'm funny. Darkstar Rules! ''--Kevinlevin13 14:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC)'' I accept your apology. I really don't know what to say right now. But.... do you happen to be watching tv, and if you are what are you watching? I like Darkstar because he the most awesomest villian ever(even though he gets his butt kicked all the time. I was playing Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks yesterday and i beat darkstar as Spidermonkey. Darkstar runs really fast on that game; it scared me. Then i somehow knocked off his helmet and i saw his face. it was hideous. --Kevinlevin13 15:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Coincidence I'm watching Chowder too. If you don't mind, how old are you? --Kevinlevin13 15:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) So you got a new blog, that its so cool! re:age I'm 13. Darkstar still rules. Do you think he will get his un ugly face back? --Kevinlevin13 15:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) re:friends yeah, we're bff's now. R u gonna watch the new series unnatural history? --Kevinlevin13 16:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) re:unnatural history and charmed I will go there but right now my dads coming to take me to the dentist so i gotta go. See ya later --Kevinlevin13 16:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah Yeah im confused about that too he usually helps me.--Benisawesome 21:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ha yeah!--Benisawesome 21:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) re:dentist i had to get a cavity filled so they had to numb my mouth so i wouldn't feel anything. after they did that i could not feel 1/4 of the side of my face. it felt so weird. and it stayed like that for two hours. --Kevinlevin13 13:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) re:charmed i'll go right as soon as I'm done editing a few articles. See you there. --Kevinlevin13 14:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) another message will do. --Kevinlevin13 14:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) re:gwen How the heck did that happen? We should tell linkdarkside. --Kevinlevin13 15:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:gwens page fixed it, i also blocked the user forever.--Linkdarkside 15:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) New account Hey, it's me Mr Rath. I created a new account because I have a new favorite alien, Ra'ad. So please reply. Mr Ra'ad 00:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:spells fixed it--Linkdarkside 13:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Account I changed my mind about the accounts. I am Mr Rath again. And Ra'ad is now my 2nd favorite alien. And you can call me Mr Rath. Mr Rath 18:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi . Try writing on my page sometimes. by the way r u a girl or boy? Intelligentgirl13 Re: Hello buba Oh yeah, I'm sorry for not responding quickly, I've been juggling many things lately. But honestly I don't know why you can't save pictures, even Linkdakside hasn't responded to that question and he knows everything in this wiki. Why don't you try asking him again. --Renzo493 14:20 June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:wos there maybe you using it wrong,after you use use upload on the source mode make sure do click twice,you might have a out dated browser or check using the upload section on the side bar.--Linkdarkside 15:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) dark I might be though i really took the name of my fav Mutants Mystique